Sweet Seduction
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: A yaoi story. Out beloved detective Leon wants D. And in order to get D, Leon gets D something that he wants. hope you like this!


Hello!  Thanks for reading my story.  This fic sneaks up on my head when I'm having a piece of Tiramisu cake  ^__^  I love chocolate!!! You like chocolate, too?

"Chocolate is one of the greatest discovery in human history." ^__^

Sweet Seduction

"Hey, Leon.  Why don't you stop day dreaming and start working!"  The Serge yells at Leon.  Leon almost falls off the chair.  "Oh, yeah.  Work, now...going to work."

"You better."  The Serge leaves.  Jill smirks at Leon, "what are you dreaming about?"

Leon looks away, "I'm not gonna tell you."

Jill laughs, "You don't have to tell me.  I can guess what's on your mind; or more accurately, who's on your mind.  A certain Chinese cutie who own a Pet shop in the China town, huh?"

"Go away, Jill."  Leon stands up.

"You like him; and you know he likes you too.  Why don't you ask him already?"  Jill says.

"I don't want to make him nervous."

"Then get something that will make him forget about nervous.  You know what he likes."

Leon smiles.

^__^  ^__^  ^__^  O__o

Leon gets down the stairs to the Pet Shop.  Humming a song, he opens the door and says, "hello, D.  How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing quite well, thank you.  What bring you here, detective?"  D asks.

"I am going to be off a couple of days, and I am wondering if you like to come to visit at my apartment."

"Your apartment?"  D looks at Leon.

"Yeah, we can spend some time together."  Leon smiles.

"Spend time together?"  D is a little shocked by Leon's forwardness.

"I got some Madam C's new raspberry fruit tarts...and thought you might like to have some."

D's eyes light up, "they're my favorite!"

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and eat them?"

"Great!"  D smiles.

^__^  ^__^  ^__^   6__9

Leon looks around his apartment and make sure everything is nice and tidy.  The doorbell rings and Leon opens the door.  He opens the door and sees D standing there, looking a little nervous.

"Good evening.   Come on in."  Leon puts his hand lightly on D's shoulder and leads him in.  He shows D into the living room.  D sits down at the sofa and looks at the fruit tarts at the coffee table.

"They look sensational!"  D exclaims cheerfully.

"I'll get the tea ready."

Leon soon comes back soon with the tea and offers D a fruit tart.  D is so excited as Leon gives him a piece.  "Arigato, Detective!"

The count tries to take to fruit tart but Leon grabs his wrist.  D looks at Leon.  Leon sits closer to him and puts the piece of tart next to D's mouth.  D looks at the tart and bites into it.  Leon smiles and traces his finger on D's lips.

The detective bites into the rest of the fruit tart and leans forward to kiss D.  D's eyes go wild open and his heart races.  Leon is a good kisser to start; adding on D's favorite dessert and it is enough to melt D.

Leon finally breaks off the kiss.   D blushes a lovely shade of red.  Leon takes a bottle of whip cream and says, "I know you like whip cream with your fruit tarts."  He then squeezes some whip cream into his mouth.

D looks at Leon and then shyly kisses him, tasting the sweet cream inside his mouth.  Leon unbuttons his shirt and squeezes some whip cream on his throat.  D hesitates for a little but then licks the whip cream off Leon's thoat.  Leon says, "Can I have a fruit tart now?"

D chuckles sweetly and takes a bite into a fruit tart.  Leon wraps his arms around D and kisses his passionately.  The kiss is so powerful it makes D falls onto the sofa.  Leon lays on top of D and says, "I need my whip cream..."

The detective unbuttons D's collar button and squeezes whip cream on D's throat.  D sneakers as Leon licks his throat hungrily.

"Oh. We're out of fruit tart already..."  D looks over to the coffee table and says.  Leon sits up and gives D a box.  D opens it and sees a small piece of cake.

Leon takes the cake out and puts in into D's mouth.  D tastes it and exclaims, "this is the best treat I've ever tasted!  What is it?"

"Madame C's Tiramisu cake."  Leon answers.

"I never tried it before!"

"I special ordered it."

"Where is the rest of the cake?" D asks with anticipations.

Leon leans forward and whispers seductively into D's ears, "they are in my room, on top of my bed.  I even have ice cream to go on top."

D is mesmerized, "Tiramisu cake with ice cream..."

Leon takes D's hand and slowly leads D to his room.

The End

Btw, there is no spoon in Leon's room.  You figure out how they eat ice cream and Tiramisu cake ^__^ I'm totally sugar high right now.


End file.
